1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a flat display panel, and more particularly, to a flat display panel in which resin is prevented from being loosened by improving a hardening rate of the resin by securing sufficient incidence of ultraviolet (UV) light for hardening the resin.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Generally, flat display panels may be categorized into light emission type and non-emission type display panels. Examples of light emission type flat display panels include flat cathode ray tubes, plasma display panels, electroluminescent devices, light-emitting diode display panels, etc. Examples of non-emission type flat display panels include liquid crystal displays, etc. Here, the electroluminescent devices feature wide viewing angles, excellent contrasts, and fast response times, and thus the electroluminescent devices are focused as next-generation display devices. The electroluminescent devices are categorized into inorganic electroluminescent devices and organic electroluminescent devices according to materials constituting light-emitting layers.
Here, the organic electroluminescent devices are self-emission type display devices which emit light by electrically exciting fluorescent organic compounds. The organic electroluminescent devices may be driven at a relatively low voltage, easily manufactured slim, and exhibit wide viewing angles and fast response times to resolve problems of LCD devices.
An organic electroluminescent device includes a light-emitting layer, which is formed of an organic material and between an anode electrode and a cathode electrode. In the organic electroluminescent device, as a positive voltage and a negative voltage are respectively applied to the anode electrode and the cathode electrode, holes injected from the anode electrode move to the light-emitting layer via a hole transport layer, whereas electrons move from the cathode electrode to the light-emitting layer via an electron transport layer. At the light-emitting layer, the electrons and the holes are re-combined and excitons are generated. As the state of the excitations is switched from an excited state to a ground state, fluorescent molecules in the light-emitting layer emit light, and thus an image is formed. The full color type organic electroluminescent device includes pixels for emitting red light, green light, and blue light to embody full colors.
Generally, an organic light-emitting display device includes a panel assembly having an organic electroluminescent device, a housing in which the panel assembly is housed, and a printed circuit board (PCB) which is electrically connected to the panel assembly via a flexible circuit board.